Were We?
by A Thief's Redemption
Summary: France visits Prussia's grave, thinking to himself.  'Did you blame us, Gilbert?...Were we at fault...Were we...the reason this had to happen'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers.**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for this, but it's been stuck in my head since my last update on The Tomato Theory, I just didn't know how to write it, but then I came across a US/UK amv and this is what happened. I'm not really good at writing any angst or drama...so again I'm sorry._

**A/N2:** _Listen to the song **Hurt by Christina Aguilara** **while you read this**._

**Song:** _**Hurt**_

**By: **_**Christina Aguilara**_

***Were We***

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time.<p>

I knew it would happen.

We all knew that it would happen at some point, but...

...

But none of us expected it to happen like this.

...

Not like this.

We expected him to fall ill, and become a bedrest type patient. We expected him to maybe go out with a bang, something loud and unforgettable. We expected to know when this would happen, but...but we didn't.

Even his best friends [Spain and myself]...even we didn't see anything wrong. He didn't seem sick, or in pain. If anything, he seemed as if he was the happiest he'd ever been. To us...he was just fine.

...

Which makes me wonder...**was** he happy when...when _it_ happened.

Was he truly happy, **or** was that another one of his facades. It was always so hard to tell with him. Even when he was down, he always put on this happy front or a boastful front, but sometimes...

...sometimes he'd get defensive, and even then I could never tell...

I could never tell wether...it, the emotions that he was showing, were real. (Some friend I was.)

I hope...that...that maybe he was okay, and that he didn't suffer when he...

...When he...disappeared, that's...that's truly the only way I can explain it.

He just up and disappeared one day...and when we found him...it was already to late.

When England and I found him...he..his once lively blood red eyes were a dull brownish red color...and his body was freezing. It was horrible...finding him the way we did...

None of us know..what actually happened, but we tried looking. The results came up clean...England said that it was as if his heart just stopped beating...like someone in their old age.

When Antonio found out, he was devastated...he wouldn't eat or drink and he stayed locked in Gilberts guest room at his(Spain's) house. Romano had finally coaxed him out...we're not sure how...but he did.

...

You know, it..it's kind of like...like he was never even here.

He doesn't have any land that could help him be remembered, people don't even learn about his history in there schools. The only way you would know that he even exhisted was if you knew where his grave was...and very few know where it's at.

So...I _hope_, I _pray_ that he wasn't in any pain and that he didn't feel as if he were alone in this world when he...

when he...

...

...

But I once heard him say...that he didn't belong...and I can't help but blame Hungary and Austria.

They were always telling him to 'just disappear already.' And maybe that contributed to him ...dieing...

...

It's still so hard to believe that he's gone. It truly is.

***3rd Person***

France sighs as he stares out over the valley. Beside him is a wooden cross and beneath that is where one of the mans best friends is buried.

'Did you blame us, Gilbert?...Were we at fault...Were we...the reason this had to happen?'

The man chuckles bitterly.

'Who knows, maybe we were.'

He sighs again.

'You know, old friend, I've called your cell phone at least three times...just...just so I could hear you boast about how awesome you are. It's sad, really, how much I miss you.'

Glancing up at the sky, he frowns.

He looks at the grave before reaching into his pocket and pulling out something wrapped in black and white cloth[A smaller version of the Prussian Flag.]

'I believe...that this belongs to you, my friend.'

Unwrapping the object, he smiles sadly and hangs it on the cross before walking away.

'Ah, Prussia...my dearest friend...I shall make sure you are remembered...I am truly sorry, Gilbert...for all the wrong I have done to you, and I promise to take care of Gilbird for you.'

Hanging on the cross was a smaller one...It was the Prussian's most prized possesion...his Iron Cross.


End file.
